Aktifitas doraemon Dan vocaloid di dunia doraemon
by Yin yin kei
Summary: Hai si yin yin datang bawa fict gaje author newbie harap maklum Doraemon Dan vocaloid ketemu? Gimana tuh jadinya? Mereka mengunjungi tempat anime yang lain Gimana jadinya? Jawabannya Hanya di fict ini (maaf author gak jago bikin summary)


**hai all yin yin sang author gaje bawa fict baru!**

**Doraemon :"aku ingin begini aku ingin begitu..."**

**Author:"sang doraemon sedang tidak waras! Jangan mendekatinya!"**

**Nobita:"sialan Lu thor doraemon waras Malah diomongi gak waras"**

**Author:" horeeeeee Gua resmi dibilang Thor Dari avenger #salahfandom"**

**Len:"emangnya Gua pikirin?"**

**Author:"emangnya aku ngomong sama eloh?"**

**Len gak bisa ngomong**

**Duo makoto:"Woi author! Lu bisa diem gak sih? Sehariiii Aja"**

**Yin yin:"kalo gak bisa napa? EGP?"**

**Miku:" Udah ! Kapan kita mulai FanFictnya? Ribut melulu"**

**Yin yin:"Yaudah! Disclaimer! Len giliranmu!"**

**Len :" enak Aja! Ini gilirannya si yuzuyu tuh! Liat jadwal sana!"**

**Yin yin:" Suka Suka gue dong mau nyuruh siapa :p "**

**Len:" yaudah! Fine!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid milk siapa? Len Aja gak tau apa lagi si BakAuthor #geplaked**

**Ok. Ok.. Saya ralat vocaloid tuh milk crypton Dan Yamaha **

**Kalo doraemon ? Wah Len tau tuh soalnya Len NgeFans sama dia**

**Doraemon milik Pak Fujiko F. Fujio**

**Sedangkan chocolate magic milik mizuho Rino**

**Warning:**

**Typo,gaje,authorkoplak,garing Kriuk kriuk kayak wafer super garing sedunia**

**Abal Abalan tuh apa ya?,Oc nongol,author nongol, DLL.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di pagi yang indah di fictgaje ini

Semua masih tidur kecuali Len

Dia masih sibuk menyembah-? Ralat! Ralat! Membaca komik doraemon sampe begadang

Saat mayu bangun

Len:"mayu tolong in Gua!"

Mayu:"nolong gak ya?"

Len:" pokoknya harus!"

Mayu :"oooh... Loe ngancem? Kusihir loe!"

Len:" Ambon -? Eh? Salah ! Ampuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Mayu:"gak akaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnñññńñńńńńń!"

Len:"ayolah mayu" *puppy eyes*

Mayu:"okeylah kalo begitu!"

Len:" mayu tolong bawa gue ke dunia doraemon gue lagi ngeFans sama dia"

Mayu:" iya atau nggak ya~?"

Len:"*dalem hati*_ayo Ayo aku pingin_ banget!*puppy eyes*"

Mayu:" *menghela napas*okeylah kalo begitu"

All:"*langsung bangun*yeeeeeyyyyy"

Mayu:"loh? Loh? Sejak kapan kalian bangun?"

#abaikan # di bunuh mayu

Saat jam 12 siang...

Mayu:"ini dia! Piñtü ke mana Saja vērśî gue!"

Tiba tiba...

Dhuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaarrrrrrr

T

E

R

N

Y

A

T

A

...

Itu...(Readers:"kelamaan! ")

Bukan pintu ke mana Saja tapi...

Bom kêmäñã saja...-_-

Teto:"Gua emang pingin ke dunia doraemon tapi... GAK GINI JUGA KALEEEEEE!"

IA:"doraemon I'm cooming soon-?"

Meiko:" mansion Gua!"

Terlihat mansion para vocaloid meledak

Tapi kenapa mansion itu di sebut mansion meiko Dan bukan mansion kita?

Karena biaya untuk me belimansion sang at mahal jadi... Meiko kan orang kaya jadi dia me beli mansion itu

Miku:"huwaaaaaaaah mayuuuu! Kenapa jatuh ya Dari langit?"

Hasilnya adalah...

Karena Teton urutan paling bawah dan jatuh duluan...

Bor Nya beraksi dengan baik

Sehingga...(readers:" Woi! Author jangan kebanyakan bacod!")

Melubangi atap,ranjang nobita,lantainya lantai 2,Bahkan lantainya lantai 1 ,sampai tanah.

All(-Teto):"TETOOOO!MATIKAN BOR RAMBUTMU ITU KITA SUDAH MUAAAAAK!"

Akhirnya semua bebas kecuali Gakupo

Gakupo:"napa Gua yang tersial?"

All(-gakupo):"nasibmu"

Tiba tiba..

NORAKemon:"kalian siapa?"

Len:"heh robot bobrok kamu ciptaan gagal ya?"

Doraemon:"your eyes!(aduh bahasanya) aku NIH ciptaan abad 22 setidaknya kalian tidak sombong"

All:"WTH! Kita NIH ciptaan 2008 tapi kok lebih canggih ya? Kita cara kerjanya kayak manusia kecuali si BAKA shion otaknya emang jongkok"( yang belum tau Baka shion itu siapa anggotanya adalah BAKaito,BAKaiko,Dan BAkaito.)

BAKA shion:*pundung di pojokan* #abaikan saja

Tiba tiba...

Doraemon + gakupo:"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh(teriak ala banci)"

All(-doraemon Dan gakupo):" Ada apa sih?"

Doraemon Dan gakupo:" kalian tau toko Cokelat di tengah hutan?"

All(-gakupo Dan doraemon):"gak tau"

Gakupo:" kita Akan ke sana sekarang"

Yuzuyu Dan yuzuki yang main laptop:"ikutttt"

All:" ok"

Saat hendak berangkat

All:"kita berangakat"

Nobita:"ikuuuuuuuuuuuuuut"

Saat sampai di chocolate noir

Aikawa chocola:"selamat datang di chocolate noir aku aikawa chocola adalah chocolatier di sini"

Kakao:" aku Kucing milik chocola"

Kaito:"apa kan disini menjual cokelat pengabul permohonan?"

Chocola:"Udah tau masih nanya"

kaito:"aku Kira-"(disumpel udang sama author )

Yin yin:" Udah ga usah di anggep otaknya emang Udah tiarap"

Kakao and chocola:*sweetdroped*

**T.b.c.**

* * *

**Fuuh akhirnya selesai juga capek sih ngepostnya jam setengah sepuluh malam senin**

**Besok kemungkinan apdet jam 4 siang ataupun lusa maaf ya soalnya senin aku pulang sekolah jam setengah 2 Dan ngerjain pr Kumon malemnya les lagi dari setengah 7 sampe jam 10 jadi maaf in ya**

**Bye bye**


End file.
